


Role Model

by SCFrankles



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3334085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCFrankles/pseuds/SCFrankles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At a crime scene, Sherlock accidentally calls Lestrade "Dad".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Role Model

**Author's Note:**

> A 221B written for the [Drabble Fest, Spring 2015](http://bbcsherlock.livejournal.com/1247054.html), being hosted over at [bbcsherlock](http://bbcsherlock.livejournal.com/) on LJ.
> 
> I used the prompt: _Sherlock Holmes; Sherlock accidentally calls Lestrade "dad" in the middle of a crime scene_
> 
>  
> 
> Sherlock Holmes was created by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle; Sherlock is the property of Moffat and Gatiss, and the BBC.
> 
> 221B form invented by [KCScribbler](http://kcscribbler.livejournal.com/) ([KCS](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4162281/1/221B)).
> 
> * * *

“So the bloodstain _isn’t_ important..?” said Lestrade. 

Sherlock groaned. “For God’s sake, Dad! Don’t you..?”

And he froze while everyone around the two of them laughed.

“Makes a change from calling me ‘Graham’,” said Lestrade. “Well, you were saying..?”

“Right. Yes.” Sherlock composed himself and continued with his explanation.

 

Afterwards, he hung back. “About earlier…”

“Hmm?” said Lestrade, looking up at Sherlock. “Oh. That.” He frowned. “Honestly, it isn’t a big deal. When I was 15, I called a teacher ‘Mum’ in front of the whole class. My mates never let me forget it. But I respected her. She taught me a lot.”

“That’s what I wanted to say though,” said Sherlock. “You taught me how to be a detective.” 

Lestrade gave him a bemused look.

Sherlock grinned. “Not the actual work, obviously.”

“Obviously,” said Lestrade, but he smiled back.

“I mean…” Sherlock indicated his own outfit and then Lestrade’s, and understanding began to dawn on Lestrade’s face. Sherlock’s clothes were a little more expensive, and a lot less rumpled, but it was the same outfit of open-necked shirt and dark suit.

“You taught me how to play the part,” said Sherlock. “And I wanted to thank you for that.”

Lestrade stared at him. “You’re welcome, son.” He smiled a little. “C’mon, let’s get something to eat. Your old man’s buying.”


End file.
